callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Volcano Gun
The Volcanic Pistol, known in Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood ''and ''Call of Juarez ''as the '''Volcano Gun', was a pistol using lever action mechanism. It appears to fire .41 Caliber bullets. Mechanics The original 1848 "Volition Repeating Rifle" design by Hunt was revolutionary, introducing an early iteration of the lever action repeating mechanism and the tubular magazine still common today. However, Hunt's design was far from perfect, and only a couple of prototypes were developed, the only one known is currently in the Firearms Museum in Cody, WY. Lewis Jennings patented an improved version of Hunt's design in 1849, and versions of the Jenning's patent design were built by Robbins & Lawrence Co. (under the direction of shop foreman Benjamin Tyler Henry) and sold by C. P. Dixon. Horace Smith was also hired by Courtlandt Palmer to improve the Jennings Rifle, patenting the Smith-Jennings in 1851. It is estimated that less that 2000 of these two models were made until 1852, when financial troubles ceased production. In 1854 partners Horace smith and Daniel B. Wesson joined with Courtlandt Palmer, the businessman who had purchased the Jennings and Smith-Jennings patent rights, and further improved on the operating mechanism, developing the Smith & Wesson Lever pistol, and a new Volcanic cartridge. Production was in the shop of Horace Smith in Norwich, CT. The new cartridge improved upon the Hunt Rocket Ball with the addition of a primer. Originally using the name "Smith & Wesson Company", the name was changed to "Volcanic Repeating Arms Company" in 1855, with the addition of new investors, one of which was Oliver Winchester. The Volcanic Repeating Arms Company obtained all rights for the Volcanic designs (both rifle and pistol versions were in production by this time) as well as the ammunition, from the Smith and Wesson Company. Wesson remained as plant manager for 8 months before rejoining Smith to found the "Smith & Wesson Revolver Company" upon obtaining the licensing of the Rollin White rear loading cylinder patent. Winchester forced the insolvency of the Volcanic Arms Company in late 1856, took over ownership and moved the plant to New Haven, CT., where it was reorganized as the New Haven Arms Company in April 1857. B. Tyler Henry was hired as plant superintendent when Robbins & Lawrence suffered financial difficulties and Henry left their employ. While continuing to make the Volcanic rifle and pistol, Henry began to experiment with the new rimfire ammunition, and modified the Volcanic lever action design to use it. The result was the Henry Rifle. By 1866, the company once again reorganized, this time as the Winchester Repeating Arms company, and the name of Winchester became synonymous with lever action rifles. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood The most powerful gun in the game. In multiplayer one is wielded by the Duelist class. Instead of firing eight rounds as in Call of Juarez, it fires twelve. The reloading speed is extremely slow. Call of Juarez In the original game the Volcano Gun is the most powerful in the game, and is unique to Juan and later Billy, Mendoza. Juan carries two of them and gives one to Billy in preparation of their duel, Billy's containing three bullets, and his fully loaded (he lied saying his also contained three). The player can obtain Juarez's Volcano Gun off his "corpse'" and use both guns for a brief amount of time, until Juarez appears, and orders Billy to drop his gun, bow, and whip down a drain pipe. Another can be found in chapter X, in the first house you can go in. Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood weapons Category:Call of Juarez weapons Category:Pistols Category:Weapons